Mitch Mueller
Mitchell "Mitch" Mueller is an infamous asshole who recently transferred back to Sellwood High after moving away for 2 years. His borderline obsessive antagonizing of Jonas Wagner is the result of a secret crush he has yet to figure out how to handle. Mitch is the bully everyone hates, owns a pet mammal of some kind, and he's got a lot of problems to work over. Tumblr Blog Personality Mitch is obnoxious and extroverted, despite secretly having a low self-esteem and body-image issues. He hides his self-consciousness behind a cocky, loud, and antagonizing exterior. He has a tendency to get violent and destructive at the drop of a hat, especially when challenged or threatened by other adult men. Mitch is considered by his classmates as being untrustworthy and even "psycho" due to his unpredictable and unstable mood swings. Mitch is also crude, as evidenced by the shirts he wears that usually have some combination of swear words or dick jokes. When it comes to interacting with Jonas, Mitch was always targeting him for harassment and gentle teasing as a way to keep up his powerful bully status, and to stay connected with him. Although he intimidates Jonas greatly, he never purposefully hurts or insults him with malicious intent. Most of his bullying towards Jonas tends to be of teasing or flirtatious kind. Later on, they bond and create a deeper, and more romantic relationship. It gets to the point where each of them would sneak out at night to see each other, against Jonas' father's (and many others) will. Appearance Mitch is tall and thin with an undercut, long face, and stubble. He is considered fairly unattractive by classmates. He has a big mouth with a pointed upper lip and huge teeth. Due to his bully title he is usually seen with bruised knuckles. He has bad posture and usually stands slightly hunched over. His wardrobe consists of mostly very tattered shirts with holes in them, and he has a single pair of distressed jeans with plenty of tears. Most of his clothes are very old, thrifted, or stolen. He wears orange converse high-tops that look as equally destroyed as the rest of his clothes. He is often seen wearing a denim vest with a zombie graphic patch on the back. Powers Mitch has telekinesis, which he acquired after accidentally coming in contact with chemical waste at the research site. Telekinesis abilities: * Mitch can move, push, lift, and throw (currently only small) objects with his mind. He needs to concentrate to use his powers. He gets nosebleeds and becomes light-headed if he overexerts himself. History * Born in Sellwood, California on April 11th. * Meets Jonas in middle school. * Goes to juvenile hall for a few months. * Moves away from Sellwood with his mother, Henrietta. * After 2 years, Mitch comes back to his hometown and re-enrolls in Sellwood High School while living with his aunt. * Paired with Jonas for a group project in his environmental science class. Relationships * Jonas - Mitch has a long-standing crush on Jonas. He picks on him as an attempt to get his attention. Later on in the comic, they become a couple. * Henrietta - Mitch is very close with his mom. He becomes extremely defensive if anyone talks badly about her. * Sidney - Sidney and Mitch do not get along. He is often irritated by her efforts to keep Jonas away from him. * Javier - Javier could be considered Mitch's best friend, if he had one. Although Mitch tends to boss him around, Javier is supportive and loyal to him * Scratch - Mitch considers Scratch one of his good friends, but usually finds her irritating. * Cliff - Cliff and Mitch butt heads a lot, with Cliff being less open-minded about Mitch's sexuality, and the fact that Mitch loves putting him down and targeting him for his cruel jokes. Their relationship appears to be improving. * Neil - Neil and Mitch are rival bullies at Sellwood High. He considers himself in charge and hates Neil's attempts at challenging Mitch's status. He also often gets into physical altercations with neil protecting Jonas from him. Trivia * Lives in Sellwood, California in a trailer park. * Mitch's middle name is Nathan. * Has a pet named Bud of unknown species (looks like a mix between possum, porcupine, raccoon, and badger). He dresses Bud up in baby clothes. * He is right-handed. * He hates cops. * His favorite movies are zombie horror movies. * Mitch is an Aries. * Has occasional panic attacks, which often turn violent. * Shows symptoms of PTSD, and eating disorders. * Mitch gets very little sleep a night, averaging 4-5 hours and also has frequent night terrors. * He uses weed recreationally as well as to help him relax. * Drowns his feelings in alcohol. * Swears constantly. * Favorite music is anything loud and angry or emotional. Loves Rage Against the Machine and Nirvana. * Loves violent and stupid TV shows, like Jackass. His favorite cartoon is Beavis and Butthead. * His secret guilty pleasure TV shows include The Bachelor, and cooking competition shows. He used to watch reality TV with his mom. * Sad Disney movies make him cry, but good luck getting him to ever admit it. * Watched Star Wars once as a kid before his family fell apart, so the movies have sentimental value to him. ** Favorite character is Leia. * Had a girlfriend once after moving away from Sellwood, when he was still in the closet. * Cannot resist peeling paint off walls, picking at his scabs, and scratching at acne. * Horrible spelling and grammar. * Sometimes says words or phrases wrong, dubbed "Mitchisms"; inspired by Trailer Park Boys' "Rickyisms." * If overexerting himself using his telekinesis, Mitch gets bloody noses and migraines. * He is often associated with sharks and sometimes coyotes. * Favorite food is nachos. * Mitch is not religious. * Mitch has had to repeat grades in school twice. * Afraid of heights, and growing up to be like his stepdad. * He hates eating in front of people. * For no explainable reason, he hates Michael Cera. More Images Tumblr tag __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters